Somewhere In My Memory
by sinkorship
Summary: I know you're out there somewhere, because I can feel you somewhere in my memory... And I will find you... Someday... (FerrisWheelShipping One-Shot)


**Summary: Touku was devastated when N left after the final battle at Team Plasma's castle. Even though she had won fair and square, she still felt as though she had lost. Because Touku did lose something. She lost something very important to her: The love of her life, named N Harmonia.**

**Rated, eh, let's say T for language.**

**Anywho, enjoy, babes! ;D**

* * *

I collapsed to the ground, not from exhaustion, but out of shock.

I... I had won.

"Goodbye, Touku." N said as he climbed on the back of Reshiram and flew off into the sky.

"N, wait! Don't... don't leave me." I fell back on my knees, crying.

"Touko! Thank Arceus you're alright!" My brother, Touya, said, hugging me.

"Touko, what's wrong?" Cheren asked.

"N left. And she... she loved him." Touya answered, as I started sobbing into his shoulder.

"He tried to get all the trainers in Unova to release their Pokemon, and she _loves_ him?!" I felt my tears burn hot.

"You son of a bitch." I spat, slapping him. "You don't know him! You don't know what he went through!" Touya grabbed me around the waist, and I started sobbing again.

"Shhhh, Touko, it'll be alright." My brother held me as I cried.

"Oh, poor Touko." Bianca cooed, encircling my brother and I in a warm hug.

"C'mon, let's get home. Mom's going crazy." I sniffled, then attempted to stand up, but fell.

"I'll carry you, sis. You're exhausted." I nodded weakly as I let myself be carried.

Touya's Xtransceiver started ringing.

"Hello?" It was Mom.

"Touya! Touko! Thank Arceus you two weren't hurt! Is Touko alright? Why isn't she walking by herself? Is my little girl okay?!" She asked frantically.

Touya held the Xtransceiver close to my face. "I'm fine, Mom. Just a little tired, is all." I smiled weakly.

"We're on our way back. We'll see you soon." He hung up.

"C'mon, Unfeazent, to Nuvema." Touya declared.

Our flying friend was happy to oblige.

When we landed outside our home, my mother came running out to meet us.

"Oh, my babies!" She cried, smothering us.

"It's nice to see-ow-you too, Mom. But, ow, you're kinda squishing me." I managed.

"Sorry. I just got so worried. First you, then your brother. I was scared you'd get hurt and never make it home." She smiled.

"You look like you need a bath and a nice, long rest. Come inside. I have dinner ready." She wrapped her arm around me and led me inside.

After dinner, I ran a nice, hot bath, and just let all my worries wash away.

After I washed up, I went to my room, and snuggled next to my Oshawott.

I let a few more tears escape me before I found my solace in sleep.

* * *

_"W-Where am I?" I asked, looking around._

_I saw a small boy, with green hair, playing with a train set._

_"What's your name, pretty lady?" The boy asked._

_Wait a minute... That voice... Am I in... N's memories?! _

_"Hey, N, why don't we play together?" He smiled._

_After I watched him play with his trains, I burst into tears._

_"Why are you crying, pretty lady?" A small hand reached up to dry my tears._

_"N, some day, your father's going to hurt you. He'll say he's doing it out of love, but that's not love. He'll snuff out that light in your eyes for years. But someday, someday when you're older, you'll see me again, and I'll love you very, very much. Okay?" I asked, sniffling._

_He nodded._

_I hugged him as I felt the memory begin to change._

* * *

_I was back in N's room, but this time, he was about 10._

_He was sniffling in a corner, pain evident on his face._

_"Y-You were right." He sobbed into my shoulder._

_"H-He did hurt me. H-He s-said he w-was d-doing it b-because h-he l-loves m-me, b-but t-that d-didn't f-feel like l-love." He sobbed, gripping at my shirt._

_"It's alright, N. You're strong. You're very strong. And I love you, very much, alright?" He looked up at me with his sparkling green eyes, and asked, "Pretty lady, are you my mommy?"_

_I laughed a little and said, "No, N. I'm not your mother. But someday, you'll love me very, very much, and I'll love you very, very much."_

_He sniffled and wiped his eyes with a small, shaking hand._

_"Now, how about we play for a little bit, alright?" Younger N seemed to perk up a bit._

_The memory began to warp and change once more._

* * *

_This time, N was about 15, and he looked just as he would when I met him._

_"I...I know your name. Touko..." He smiled warmly, and walked towards me._

_"N..." I whispered._

_"I miss you. I... I never wanted to leave you, I had to. To protect you. If my father found out about us, he'd kill you. And I don't want to lose you, Touko. You're too special to me." His hand reached up to cup my cheek, almost as if he was making sure it was real._

_"Before this ends... Before you back to your life and I go back to mine, I love you, Touko." I placed my hand over his and smiled._

_"I love you, too, N."_

_Then, my dream ended._

* * *

~*Touya's P. O. V.*~

Touko wouldn't wake up, and I was starting to get concerned.

"Touko, if you can hear me, please wake up soon. You're scaring me. I don't know if this is because you're depressed over N leaving or what, but I just want my sister back. Please." My voice was cracking.

Not even when she was battling N had I been this scared.

At least when she was battling, I knew she'd come out alive.

Now, I didn't know if she'd wake up or not.

"T-Touya..." She mumbled, opening her eyes slightly.

"She's... She's okay." I whispered.

"You're okay!" I shouted.

"I had the weirdest dream." She said, sitting up.

She started to go through her daily routine, and she got dressed in her usual shorts and shirt and vest.

Then, she grabbed her Pokeballs.

"Woah, woah, woah. Touko, where the hell do you think you're going?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To find N."

* * *

**A/N: Awwwwwwwweh! It's FerrisWheelShipping fluff, biatches! Any who, enjoy! ~(^_^~) (~^_^)~ \(^_^)z z(^_^)/ \(^_^)/**


End file.
